The End
by curligurl0896
Summary: How Invader Zim ends. Earth gets taken over, the Irkens take control of the universe, Dib joins the Resisty, and at 21, he receives the shock of his life. And it all started with the truth...
1. Defect

**Hi! Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry about the length of the chapter. I have great ideas, but it's often hard for me to make my writing longer.**

**Anyway, this is basically my story of how the series ends, as I've said before**. **Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1. Defect<p>

It had all started with the truth.

Even now, it had made him rather uncomfortable to think about it. But Zim still remembered that fateful day, the very day it all began…

He had called his Tallests, and they answered warily.

"What is it now, Zim?" asked Tallest Red.

"Well, I'm just reporting back to you, as usual," Zim replied.

"Let me guess," said Tallest Purple. "You failed to destroy Earth once again."

"It wasn't my fault!" protested Zim. "It was that giant-headed Dib human! If he hadn't ruined my plans…." he trailed off, just thinking about how Dib had ruined his latest, most ingenious plan.

"If only he knew the truth," Red murmured, but not quiet enough.

"What do you mean?" Zim asked curiously.

"Should we tell him?" asked Tallest Purple.

"Why not? It's getting old," replied Tallest Red.

"What do you mean?" repeated Zim. "Is it because I'm taking too long to destroy the humans? Because I'll try harder. I won't disappoint you, my Tallests!" he said brightly, in an attempt to please them.

"It's not that," Red interjected. "It's because you're, well…" he said, and sighed, "you're a defect."

Zim stared, uncomprehending. "I don't understand," he finally said.

"You don't understand?" Red asked, his voice rising. "I just informed you of how much of a screwup you are, and all you can say is you don't understand? YOU ALMOST DESTROYED IRK, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"So?" Zim still didn't understand what his leaders were talking about.

"Do you really think we would let a defect become an Invader? You're not an Invader, Zim. We lied to you. We only pretended you were one in an attempt to get rid of you."

"Yeah," chimed in Purple. "Maybe you should go back to Foodcourtia. Then you should go fry something, like you're supposed to."

"Oh, and what ever you do, please don't call again. It's annoying us to death." Then, Red muttered the word "defect" once more before the screen went black.

Zim stared at the screen for several minutes as the cold truth finally hit him.

Of course they didn't want him. Not since he messed up Operation Impending Doom 1. Why would they? He was just a screwup, a _defect_.

Just thinking about it made him feel worse. As it is, Zim had already broken out into a cold sweat, and he felt sick, sick to his squeedily spooch. So sick he almost wanted to throw up.

_Defect..._ The word continued to echo in his mind. of course, that's not all he thought about.

He thought about what the Tallests said. It horrified him to think about it, but he did, anyway.

_Oh, and whatever you do, please don't call again. It's annoying us to death._

Was that all they thought of him? Was he nothing to them but an annoying defect? Did they really hate him enough to send him halfway across the galaxy just to get rid of him?

He especially lingered on what Purple said just before the transmission was cut.

_Maybe you should go back to Foodcourtia…_

He was not going back to Foodcourtia. Of that he was sure. The question was, what was he going to do now? Then the most wonderful idea dawned on him.

Of course._ Of course._ He wasn't going _anywhere._ He wasn't going to do anything else besides what he'd been trying to do since he'd landed on Earth, and that was to try and destroy it, to conquer it. Then, he would call the Tallests, and inform him of his success. The very plan itself seemed failproof, and in general, perfect.

But he had to change something first. He had to change his defectiveness.

Zim then removed his PAK and started working on it, fixing it, fixing himself.


	2. Change

**Yay for double updates! Also thanks to avatar2012 for being the first reviewer.**

**For all you GIR fans out there, here's a heads up:**

**GIR will most likely not show up that much in this fanfic. When he does, though, he won't be the fun and adorable robot he usually is. So if you don't like the idea, go ahead and stop reading.**

**Anyways, here's chapter two:**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2. Change<p>

Fixing his PAK took a while. It was hard to find the problem, and he had to stop several times because of the 10 minute limit. Finding the issue that made his PAK defective wasn't easy, but soon Zim spotted the problem.

"Of course," he breathed, and began correcting the problem. However, Zim had barely started when he realized he had 1 minute left. So he warily put the PAK back on and rested for a few minutes as it started working through his system once more.

While he did so, he thought of what he was going to do next. The split second after he thought the question, the obvious answer popped into his mind.

GIR. He was going to fix GIR next.

But how? The last time he attempted to lock GIR into Duty mode permanently, the situation ended up worse than before, much worse. GIR became violent, and still refused to listen to him. He even thought his own master was a threat to the mission (though it made sense why).

Zim wasn't sure about how he was going to fix GIR. But he knew he was going to do something about it. He wasn't going to mess up his chances of victory.

After about five minutes, Zim took his PAK off and began to work on it once more. He was almost finished when he was down to 1 minute again. Zim ignored this and continued working, refusing to stop when victory was so close. He was finished by the time his minute was cut in half and only thirty seconds were left.

Right after he put his PAK on, Zim received a large headache, which resulted from the PAK's change. But as it passed, he started to remember and realize all the mistakes he made.

The time he created that stupid blob that killed Tallests Miyuki and Spork. The time he nearly destroyed a planet before he realized it was his own. The time he watched as the Tallests created a robot out of the garbage can and accepted it as "advanced" technology. The times he failed to do what he said he would, and lied about it and said he meant to do something else. The times he tried to get back at Dib in ways that seemed childish (especially the time he created a simulation of Dib's life just to see if he threw a muffin). The time he stopped Tak's plan when he could have just let it continue, then kill her and take all the credit. The time he thought Tak actually _liked _him. The time he tried to "squish" all the life forms on Earth when he just could have made Mars collide with Earth, which would probably destroy them anyway, but a lot faster...

As he thought about each mistake, he realized how stupid he had been. He realized how much of a defect he had been before now.

Now, things were different. Zim was still himself, but not himself, in a way. He was changed. His personality was different. Not completely different, but different enough.

He was smarter. Smart enough to know not to make the same idiot mistakes he did in the past.

He used to be a defect. But he wasn't. Not anymore.

Zim went to the computer, thinking about GIR. What did the G stand for, anyway? Zim felt like that piece of information would be important. Well, he was about to find out.

He searched for a bit on the computer, and was about to give up when he found the answer. He stared.

GIR actually stood for Glitched Information Retrieval unit. Zim growled.

GIR was a defect from the start!

Just like him.

But he would fix that. After all, he did manage to fix his PAK.

"GIR!" he yelled.

"Yes?" GIR came into the lab, eating a muffin.

"Get over here!" Zim hissed.

"Okay!" GIR replied, and went over to where Zim was standing.

Zim first shut down the little robot. Then, he went to work.

He found several things in GIR's head. Muffins, toys, mashed potatoes….and at the very bottom lay some gum, a paper clip, and some monies. Zim took all of this out, and then found the system of wires and chips that made up GIR's brain.

Fixing GIR was also rather difficult. The only difference was that Zim didn't have to stop every so often. When he was finished, he turned the robot back on. GIR's eyes glowed turquoise for a second, then they turned crimson.

"GIR, clean this mess up!" Zim ordered, pointing at the various things that were found in his robot's head, which was now on the floor.

GIR, still in Duty mode, automatically answered, "Yes, my lord!" Then he started to clean up the mess.

Zim smiled. GIR was actually obeying him this time. He watched as the mess was cleaned up, then he gave another command.

"GIR, I want you to guard the house. Make sure no one comes in. Okay?"

"Yes, my master!" GIR replied, and then left.

Zim smiled again. Things were going perfectly. All he needed was an ingenious, well-thought-out plan….**.**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 2. The next chapter will be from Dib's POV.<strong>


	3. Suspicions

**Hi everyone! I'm back! **

**Of course, it's only been 5 days, but still...**

**I am really excited about how much attention this story is getting! I mean, it's not much, but it's more than all my other stories. I thank all those who favorited this and put it on their story alerts. That makes me feel so much better! However, the people I really want to thank are those who actually reviewed this story...**

**avatar2012: Your welcome! And also, thank you! I could tell you're gonna be a loyal reviewer :)**

**It took me ages to think about what the G in GIR could possibly stand for. At the end, I figured glitched fit the best.**

**Gush: No, this is not going to be a ZaDr story. Sure, I don't support any IZ pairings at all, but I definitely do not support ZaDr. So this is not going to be one of those stories where Zim finds out the truth and Dib finds him crying and tries to comfort him and they fall in love and stuff. Zim and Dib are ENEMIES! They hate each other! So in my opinion, stories like that are bull crap.(Though Dib does seem obsessed with doing something related to stopping Zim or capturing proof that he's an alien in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT own Invader Zim.  
><strong>

**Anyway, here's chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 Suspicions<p>

Dib was walking to skool with his sister Gaz. Dib was complaining about the fact that he didn't get to spy on Zim, didn't get to capture actual proof that Zim was an alien, didn't get to stop Zim from making another move to destroy Earth. The last one disturbed him the most.

"… and who knows what he's been doing!" Dib was saying. "Maybe he's been making a bomb to blow up the whole world! Maybe he's creating a giant robot. Or maybe, he's finding another way to use mind control, just like he did before with that zit-thing he had!"

"Or maybe," Gaz growled suddenly, "maybe you should shut up before I make you shut up! How does that sound?"

Dib didn't answer.

"Thank you," Gaz muttered.

When they finally reached skool, he quickly searched for Zim. He saw no sign of the alien in human disguise, and he automatically became suspicious. Then, the bell rang, and Dib went to class.

When class started, Dib noticed Zim still wasn't there. Also, several of the kids were missing. Dib gasped, fearing the worst.

"What is it now, Dib?" his teacher, Ms. Bitters, asked.

"Zim's not here today," he pointed out. "And so are several other kids."

Ms Bitters raised an eyebrow. "It's cold and flu season, Dib," she replied, as if it were obvious. Some of the kids sniggered, one yelling, "You're crazy!" Dib groaned.

Skool went on as it usually did. Dib got teased several times, but he paid no attention. They didn't have any idea about what kind of danger they were in, after all.

When skool was finally over, Dib told Gaz where he was going.

"Sure, whatever," she replied uncaringly.

Dib continued on, by himself now, lost in thought while walking. _What is Zim doing, anyway? _he thought. Knowing Zim, Dib figured he was doing something.

_Unless he died._

Just then, Zim's base finally came into view. He made his way past the lawn gnomes carefully, afraid of getting zapped. When he made it past the lawn gnomes, however, there was the issue of getting inside. Then, dib remembered GIR. GIR never really obeyed Zim, and even when he did, he was easily persuaded to do otherwise. Before he could knock, however, the door opened, and there was GIR, his eyes a glowing vermilion.

"Intruder!" hissed the robot.

Oh, ummm, hi," he said. "I was just wondering: can you let me in?"

"Never!" GIR said menacingly.

"But why?" Dib asked.

GIR didn't look very happy. "Because Master said so! I must obey my master!"

"But can't you let me in this one time?" Dib pleaded. But he saw that GIR wasn't persuaded, because then the robot had all sorts of weapons coming from his body.

Defensive mode.

"No. Leave now, human! You are not allowed to pass."

Then, GIR started firing his lasers. Dib tried to avoid it but stumbled, causing him to be hit by the lawn gnome lasers as well as GIR's lasers. He got up, and then left quickly. He went straight home, thinking about the incident.

How did GIR change? Was it even GIR? He seemed so different, Dib could only wonder.

Most importantly, how was he going to get into Zim's base now?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all for now! I'm probably going to do more updates just this weekend ( I have chapter 6 already written up, hehehe ) but please review.<strong>

**Bye!**


	4. Stalker

**Yes, I'm updating _again. _That's because I'm bored and have no life. I've tried online gaming, but Maplestory won't work for some dumb reason. Oh, well.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. That guy does, though. *points to Jhonen Vasquez***

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 Stalker<p>

Zim looked at what he had so far. It was pitiful, only a tiny amount compared to what he really needed.

It had been three days. Three days since the Tallests admitted the truth. Three days since he'd changed himself, changed GIR. Three days since Zim came up with the most wonderful plan, a plan that he wished he'd thought up long ago.

Zim also remembered what happened the day after. Dib had tried to get into his base by persuading GIR to let him in. But it didn't work. The best thing was, Zim got to watch it all from his lab. He smiled at the memory.

Dib wasn't going to bother him anytime soon.

His thoughts went back to his plan, which lay in the small pile of wires, chips, and other various things in front of him. He had found every single piece in his lab, but it was obviously not enough.

He needed more. What he had wasn't enough. He needed much, much more.

He went to his computer, searching for some of the things he needed. It didn't take long to find most of the parts required. He ordered them all, and then sighed. Then he remembered.

Skool. He was missing skool.

A part of him said it didn't matter. He was going to destroy them soon, anyway. But another part of him said he should go anyway, so the humans wouldn't get suspicious. He finally decided he would go.

The next day, Zim put his disguise on and walked to skool. It wasn't long before his PAK alerted him that someone was following him. Zim continued on, knowing who it probably was. Soon enough, the person jumped.

It happened so fast, but he catalogued every second. Suddenly, his attacker was almost on him. Then, he activated a robot arm from his PAK, which, at the last second, pushed his enemy aside. Zim whipped around the split second after, just to see a startled Dib sprawled on the ground, groaning. His eye twitched. Just what he expected.

"Exactly why are you following me now, _Dib?_" he sneered.

"Well, someone has to stop you from destroying Earth," Dib replied smoothly. "Which reminds me. What are you doing now, Zim? Huh? Huh? Huh? Oh, I also need proof for the Swollen Eyeball. You know, proof that you're an _alien."_

"Too bad you won't get your proof."

Then he left, continuing on to skool as if nothing happened.

Skool came and passed as it normally did. The kids ignored Zim, and he ignored them. The only one who didn't ignore him was Dib. Dib kept glaring at Zim, and after skool, when Zim was walking home, Dib jumped in front of him with the same handcuffs he had after Zim's first day at skool.

"You know, you're really starting to annoy me," Zim informed him. "I have better things to do than to deal with a stalker."

"I'm not a stalker!" Dib protested, but he didn't look to sure about what he said.

"This is the second time today you've attempted to attack me. Also, you've been watching me pretty much the whole day. I'm not stupid, Dib," he answered.

"Well, it won't matter when Earth is safe and your guts are strewn on an autopsy table!"

"How do you know those things will work, anyway?" asked Zim, pointing at the handcuffs.

"That's what I'm about to find out right now!" Dib replied.

Dib got closer, but as he did, Zim kicked him in his sex organs, which he learned were a human male's weakness. Dib screamed, and Zim ran.


	5. Intruder

**Another update!**

**And I have 11 reviews! Wow, thanks guys! I'm so excited about this story and how much attention it's getting. So, to my reviewers...**

**avatar2012: Yep, dib got hit by lasers. Also, in the previous chapter, Zim kicked him in the nuts (something random I added lol). As to how Zim's new personality affects Dib, well, you're about to find out.**

**JudasISevil: that's me when i'm reading a fanfic and it ends when it's not even finished. **

**As to how this fanfic will be like... well, think of any IZ episode (except for the tak episode, probably). Except make it so that Zim thinks things more thoroughly and doesn't make such stupid mistakes all the time, and make it so that GIR is fixed so that he's permanently locked into Duty mode. That's how it's going to be like.**

**Gush: thanks! i tried to make it longer this time, but it's hard. I'm not very good at expanding my ideas, unfortunately.  
><strong>

**also, i checked out die2nite. i didn't really get it though...**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5. Hope it's okay ( i didn't think it was too good)**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 Intruder<p>

Two weeks passed by. Dib didn't attempt to attack Zim in any way. Skool went on peacefully, and soon, it was what the humans called the weekend, which simply meant 2 days away from skool. Zim was glad, because it meant he could work on his plan all day for that time.

Also, all the things he needed had arrived at his base by this time. All he needed to do was spend approximately 65 hours (Irkens didn't sleep: their PAKs gave them all the energy they needed) working on his plan.

Zim worked quickly. The hours passed, and soon he had to use his spiderlegs just to continue working on it. By the next day, it was almost complete. Zim continued on, and when it was finished, he looked at what he produced.

He was looking at a device big enough to do what it was meant to do: explode and send a shockwave strong enough to destroy the entire planet. He had already prepared it for the extreme temperatures it would face. All he had to do now was put it in Earth's core. Then, it would generate what the humans called an earthquake-a worldwide earthquake. But he had to act fast.

At that moment, GIR came in, dragging Dib behind him. Dib was struggling, trying to escape, but he wasn't succeeding.

Zim's eye twitched.

"Master, I found him trying to sneak into our base," GIR informed him.

"I'll take care of him," he snapped. "Just make sure no one else sneaks in."

"Yes, sir!" GIR answered, and then saluted him. Then, the robot left.

Dib tried to escape, but before he did, Zim pushed a button on his computer system, and a robot arm grabbed Dib automatically.

"So, exactly why are you here now, Dib?" he snarled.

"Well, someone had to stop you from… from whatever you're doing!" Dib yelled.

"And exactly what were you planning on doing?" Zim asked again, with a sneer in his voice.

"Umm, I was gonna….. I was gonna….. I was gonna do something, okay?"

"Pathetic. There's no way you can ruin my plan now."

"What is it, anyway? Is it that massive bomb… or whatever it is behind you? It is, huh? You're going to blow up the world, aren't you?"

Zim's mouth twitched into a half-smile. "It is big enough to do what it was built for. Almost as big as your unbelievably massive head, in fact."

"My head's not big!" Dib protested. "Man, why does everyone keep saying that?"

Zim didn't answer as he opened up a pod just big enough to fit Dib inside, and then threw him in there. Then, he closed up the pod.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Dib asked a hint of panic in his voice. "You're not going to do tests on me, are you?"

"I'm simply getting rid of you," Zim answered coldly. _The same way the Tallests tried to get rid of me,_ he thought.

_At least I didn't lie._

Of course, despite what they had done to him, Zim admired the Tallests for what they had done, in a way. He had to admit, they had nerve. After all, they straight out lied to him for so long. They had gotten him to chase after a false hope, hoping he would get lost, hoping he would die.

But that didn't matter now, not when success was so close….

Zim pressed a button, and Dib's pod went into space.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! <strong>

**Also, I'm curious. Did anyone notice what I've done with the chapter names? Cause I'm going to do the same thing for the rest of the fanfic.**


	6. Destruction

**Heyyy, I'm baaacccckkkkkk! **

**Wow, !5 reviews! Whoo hoo! Anyways, time to respond to my reviewers... **

**Gush: yeah, i'm probably gonna edit that last chapter.**

**DanniErufuun:yeah, he does lol.**

**avatar2012: yep, Zim's gonna win though his win is gonna be bigger than this...**

**Not to mention you noticed the chapter names, which I will mention shortly.**

**Welshdragon1189: thanks!**

**Okay, here's what I did w/ the chapter titles. If you look closely at them, they're not very long. In fact, they are all 1 word long. And I intend to do that with all the other chapter titles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. However, I do own the small notebook that contains up to chapter 14 of this fanfic.**

**Soooo, here's chapter 6:**

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 Destruction<p>

Zim waited until late at night to start.

He then converted his base into a small box: small, but rather dense. He managed to pick it up, though, using the robot arm from his PAK. He put it in his Voot cruiser, and then climbed into the vehicle himself. He checked the time, then he swore in Irken.

Fifteen minutes gone. He had had forty-five left. Zim had to hurry.

"GIR! Get over here!" he yelled.

GIR, who was standing guard, immediately answered, "Yes, my master!" Then he climbed inside as well.

Then, Zim started the Voot cruiser, put it on high speed, and then they were off.

It took another twenty minutes to get out of Earth's atmosphere and into space. Zim relaxed, until the cruiser was hit by one of Earth's many satellites.

Zim swore in Irken for the second time since the hour started. Then he remembered something.

"Wait. Where's Minimoose?" he asked. Minimoose was an Irken superweapon, very valuable. A weapon Zim didn't want to risk losing. _Of course, _he thought, _I could have used him for my plan… _

_But then again, he wasn't fit for what I had in mind…._

"Master, I believe you left him on Earth," GIR replied.

Zim swore only harder. He couldn't believe he had forgotten the little moose. Sure, he had been busy, but still…

He contacted Minimoose using his PAK.

"Minimoose! Get to the ship NOW!" Zim ordered.

"Squeak!" Minimoose answered.

While he waited for Minimoose to come, he thought of his plan. He had used a material that could withstand the extremely high temperatures of Earth's core, but for only ten seconds. He didn't have to worry too much, though. It took an hour for the drill he placed the bomb in to reach its destination.

Zim was nervous, but he convinced himself it was unreasonable. After all, who would stop him now that Dib was out of the way?

In fact, Zim hoped Dib was dead._ Then, I wouldn't have to worry about him,_ he thought.

Twenty minutes later, Minimoose came. Zim checked the time. Only five minutes left.

Zim waited as 5 minutes turned into four. He grew tenser and tenser. 3, then 2, then finally 1. When all that was left were the final ten seconds, Zim pressed the button quickly, then drove his cruiser down to Earth.

When he got there, he saw the result of what he had done, remembering all his past attempts to gain a similar result, always failing, never succeeding until now, now that he wasn't a defect, now that Dib was out of the way. He smiled.

There was complete destruction as far as the eye could see. All the homes that used to be in this particular spot were damaged beyond recognition. In fact, they were reduced to nothing but rubble. There was also smoke, smoke that was generated from the many fires that Zim saw. The humans, of course, were not reacting well. Many of them were panicking. But a good amount of them were dead.

"Now, time for Phase Two," Zim said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, it's not over yet. In fact, it's far from over. <strong>

**But Zim finally did it. He destroyed Earth.**


	7. Surrender

**Sorry for not updating in two weeks. This is the longest I've went without updating. Not only that, but I'm almost finished writing my fanfic. I just have to do all the editing and typing and stuff.**

**In fact, I edited the first three chapters a bit. There wasn't that much change, because I usually suck at self-editing.**

**And finally, Happy Fourth of July! Here's chapter 7, which is from the point of view of Mr. President Man.**

* * *

><p>Ch 7 Surrender<p>

_Click._

"… lots of damage, it will take many years to recover…"

_Click._

"…. the most severe earthquake, and it wasn't just in one place…."

_Click._

" … the whole thing happened worldwide, but how it happened is a complete mystery…."

_Click._

"…. not only that, but massive tsunamis occurred as a result…"

_Click._

"….volcanoes erupting everywhere, to top it all off…."

_Click._

"…. it seems as if the world is really coming to an end this time….."

_Click._

"… not even Professor Membrane can come up with a logical solution…."

President Man just stared. Not even Professor Membrane could figure it out? Now he was scared. He watched as the professor gave a speech on the matter.

"… it seems as if there are no logical explanation for what has happened. Either that, or the answer is really evading me! The only thing we can think of is the concept of a bomb paced in the very core of the planet. But of course, that's impossible! The core is to hot! Besides, what maniacal being would blow up their own planet?

" I also want to address the concept of the world ending . I do not believe that would happen. There should be a logical explanation for this! And I am determined to find it!" said Professor Membrane.

Over the next few days, President Man went almost everywhere, making speeches about how "everything's going to be okay," and "we can make it through." But in his opinion, he was lying, lying through his teeth. And everyone knew it. He was just saying stuff to make everyone feel better because that was his job. Wasn't it?

But he knew what he was saying wasn't true. Everyone knew.

Which lead to the biggest mistake in the history of mistakes.

Of course, it wasn't like the other world leaders hadn't made the same mistake…

"…and everything's going to be okay! We'll find out what happened! And we'll fix this!" President Man said brightly, but in his mind he said, _Bull crap. We're gonna die._ The thought scared him.

The audience cheered at his words, but one voice cried out, "WAAAAIIIIIIIT!"

The audience went silent.

"How do you know that?" Then, a figure emerged from the crowd.

The figure was really small, with skinny arms and equally skinny legs. Whoever it was wore all black: black jacket, black leggings, black boots, and even black gloves. A hood covered their face. It made it a bit hard to see them, considering it was night.

_It's probably one of those Goth kids,_ thought President Man.

"What do you want, little kid?" he asked. "And where's your parents?"

"I'm not a kid," the person growled. "In fact, I'm much older than you could possibly imagine."

"Okay, then. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make you a deal," the person (who was obviously male; his voice was the only thing that revealed it) replied smoothly. "You say everything's going to be okay, but is it?" "You say everything's going to be okay, but is it?"

"Of course it is! I'm not sure how, but still…"

"That's why I came to offer you a deal. You see, I know how to fix the major crisis Earth's in."

"How?" President Man was curious now.

"Does it really matter? I can have this place rebuilt. I can return it to its previous state. In fact, I could go beyond that. I could have things better than they were before."

The president was excited. Then he remembered. "Wait. Didn't you say something about this thing being a deal? What exactly do you want, anyway?"

"It's really quite simple," the figure murmured. "In fact, I was just about to get to that." Then, he removed his jacket. And everyone gasped.

For the being standing before him was clearly not human.

He had pale green skin, with a pair of antennae that reached past the back of his head. He also possessed two large, bulbous magenta eyes that had no pupil and no iris, which made his appearance only more buglike. In addition to that were the extremely thin limbs and the lack of ears and a nose.

The alien smiled. And then it spoke.

"You have to surrender to the Irken Empire."


	8. Report

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Gush: Understandable. Im glad you like the story.**

**Dib will show up next chapter and almost all of part 2 (which is mainly in his POV). Gaz, however, shows up only once more, and that's it. In this story, she's more of a background character.**

**Also, I liked that part, too. Zim pretty much scared the crap outta Mr. President Man. And by the end of this chapter, he will surprise his race as well as the human race.**

**R1NGmasterJ5: well, there will be at least 1 OC, though he will be more of a background character.**

**Haku1013: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Invader Blood: That's exactly what I was planning on doing! :)**

**JudasISevil: He's going to take over much more than just the Earth...**

**anyway, here's chapter 8:**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 Report<p>

Convincing the world leaders to surrender was _too _easy. Of course, once Zim revealed himself, the humans became afraid of him. They automatically said yes, pleading for Zim to not hurt their precious families.

Of course, there was a slight issue with Dib's father, who wanted to know about Zim's biological structure. Zim refused, knowing that while doing so, he was destroying the chance of ever being on an autopsy table, even without Dib actually being there. Not only that, but he was preventing anyone from ever knowing the Irkens' only weakness.

"I suggest you don't. Because if you even try, I will not hesitate to kill you," he had threatened. Professor Membrane stopped asking after that.

Now that Phases 1 and 2 were complete, all that was left was Phase 3. This particular phase, however, he was nervous about. He wasn't sure it would work.

Zim shook his head. It has to, he told himself. Especially when they noticed his most recent changes, especially the one that occurred after he finished conquering Earth. It was painful, but worth it.

He sent a transmission to the Massive. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Master, the Tallests refuse to respond to your transmission," the computer said.

Zim's eye twitched. Of _course _they refused. They still thought he was a defect. They figured he wasn't good enough to pay attention to, just because of his past mistakes.

Well, it didn't matter. He would just have to persist.

He sent two more transmissions, and on the second one, they finally answered.

"I thought I told you-"Red started, but then he stopped, eyes widening as he saw Zim.

In fact, both Tallests were silent for a while. Then, Purple asked, "Zim, are you standing on your toes?"

"Or," Red stammered, obviously noticing the difference, "have you…. Have you grown…. taller?"

"I'm glad you noticed," Zim replied smugly. "Three inches, in fact."

"But you're a defect!" Red protested. As if that mattered.

"Oh, I fixed that."

"You fixed your defectiveness? How do you do that, anyway?" questioned Purple.

"I fixed my PAK, that's all. Once I did, I fixed GIR as well."

"Impossible!" scoffed Red. "You're a defect, and so is that idiot robot of yours!"

"Well, then, if I am still such a defect, then how do you explain this?" And then Zim showed them a recording of yesterday's news.

After it was finished, the Tallests said nothing for a full minute. Then, Red pointed out, "You _showed _yourself to them. You're not supposed to do that!"

"In this case, it doesn't matter. You see, humans are ignorant and don't know about much outside their own planet. What they _don't _know about, however, is what they fear. Most humans are afraid of the unknown."

Then, Zim called GIR, who came in and saluted him.

"Anything new?" Zim asked.

"No, nothing," GIR replied.

"I figured. Go back to your post." GIR saluted him, and after an automatic "Yes, my lord!" he went back to his post. Then, Zim turned back to the transmission screen.

* * *

><p>After the transmission, the Tallests looked at each other.<p>

"Great. _Now_ what are we going to do?" asked Red.

"We can destroy him and take Earth," suggested Purple.

"You're right," replied Red. "After all, he was probably standing on his toes just to fool us. But the problem is what if he did grow taller?"

"Then, uhhhh…. Oh, I don't know!"

"Wait! I have an idea. How about we go to Earth anyway, and if we find he's not any taller, then we'll get rid of him."

"But what if he is taller?"

"Then…. we'll just let him live," Red answered, then sighed. He turned to the pilots of the Massive.

"Call the Armada. We're going to Earth."


	9. Joining

**Yep, I finally updated. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy.**

**So, to answer to a couple of reviews I got...**

**GirsWaffles22: Thanks! Also, yeah, I write my story before putting it up too. Just a lttle thing we have in common...**

**As to how to add a new chapter, you have to go to Publish, then go to Manage Stories. Then, select the story you want to add a new chapter to, and when it shows the details for it,go to Content/Chapters. There should be a box that says Add A New Chapter. You basically find the document you want, then name it. Then, click Add Chapter.**

**MidnighStorm13: Thanks! But sorry, no ZaDr. I don't really support Iz pairings, so none of the pairings are gonna show up in this fanfic.**

**A couple of your other ideas are okay, though. Truthfully, I'm thinking of revising one of my chapters to contain one of your ideas. And there's another idea that I already have, just part of it's different.**

**To everyone: Here's chapter six. It contains one of the scariest things Jhonen ever tried to put in IZ.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 9 Joining<p>

_He was walking down the street. As to where he was going, Dib wasn't sure. He just simply continued on, putting on foot in front of the other. Soon enough, Zim's base came into view. He walked down the pathway, but strangely, the lawn gnomes didn't react. When he got to the front door, he opened it._

_No one was inside the house. In fact, it was silent, deadly silent. So silent Dib could have heard a pin drop from miles away._

_He was curious now. Where was GIR? Most importantly, where was Zim? Then, Dib realized something._ If they're not here,_ he thought,_ then I could destroy Zim's base! I could take all his alien technology and show it to the Swollen Eyeball! They'll believe me for sure!

_He went down to Zim's lab, using the elevator found underneath a table. He thought all about what he was going to do, then stopped as he walked into the lab and saw his enemy, standing there as if he had expected Dib to come and was simply waiting for his arrival._

"_Hello, Dib," Zim said calmly._

"_What are you doing now, Zim?" Dib asked, a bit fearfully._

"_Nothing," the Irken replied. He said it so nicely, so calmly, yet there was something, something about the way he said it, and it scared Dib. "But that's about to change," he continued._

"_What do you mean?" Dib asked nervously. He had began to wish he hadn't come here, and wished he had known something was going to happen here. In fact, he was scared about what would happen next._

"_Oh, I've been waiting for this for a long time," Zim answered, smiling creepily. He stepped forward, his eyes locked on Dib._

"_Wait. What are you doing?" Dib asked, the fear in his voice clear._

"_I'm simply getting rid of you," Zim replied, his voice icy. Then, he started to change._

_First were the eyes, which were still staring at him. They turned crimson and started to glow. Then, he grew wickedly sharp fangs. Several of his veins became more prominent, literally popping out. His skin changed from its normal, pale green color to a darker, more mottled version of it. His fingers grew longer,thinner,until they looked less like fingers and more like claws. He raised himself on his four metallic legs, but those changed, too, looking like real spider legs rather than metal appendages._

_What now stood before him was not Zim. Rather, it was a freakish nightmare of the alien, one that nearly frightened him to death._

_Dib turned, and ran. But when he got to the exit, he saw GIR there, blocking it. His eyes were the same color as his master's was now, and glowing just as much. But that wasn't what scared him. What really scared him was the liquid on the android's body, which was just as red as his eyes, a liquid that could only be identified as blood._

Dib woke up suddenly, his skin coated in an icy sweat. The first thing he saw was a weird, upside-down purple cone thing that was floating in midair. The weirdest part was, it had a face.

"HE'S AWAKE!" the cone-thing yelled, so loud it hurt his ears.

Someone muttered a few words in a language he didn't understand. Then, they said, "You didn't have to scream that loud. Why don't you make yourself useful, Shloonk, and go watch the controls?"

"Alrighty!" Then, the cone-thing (which Dib figured was an alien) left, only to be replaced by another alien. This one was just as big as he was, with light grey skin and beady eyes framed by green goggles. He wore a navy blue, full body jumpsuit with two belts, both with roundish off-white buckles, and armbands that went almost to his shoulders, two on each arm. To top it all off, the alien had a pair of horns that curled, but not a whole lot.

"Now, to deal with you," he said.

"Wait," Dib asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Lard Nar, if you must know. I am leader of the Resisty!"

"Okay," Dib answered. "That name is rather…. stupid."

"I know, isn't it?" replied Lard Nar, automatically losing his façade of pride. "I mean, seriously! Spleenk gave me that idea. Ugh, I should have never listened to him."

"What do you guys do, anyway?"

Lard Nar gave him a look that asked, _Are you serious?_ Then, he said, "We resist, duh. More specifically, we're going up against the Irken Empire. We're trying to stop Operation Impending Doom 2."

Dib was silent for a moment, thinking about what this could mean. Then, he asked, "Can I join you guys?"

"Sure!"

And so started Dib's first day as a Resisty member.


	10. Birthday

Gahh, finally I update! It's almost been 3 weeks!

GirsWaffles22: You're welcome. Thanks for the comment about Bloody GIR.

Invader Cakez: Did you end up having nightmares?

The Girl Who Questions Sleep: Thanks! It took me ages to create a nightmare version of Zim.

Haku1013: Yeah, but Dib's seen aliens before (and not just Zim).

shadowdib: It will be very different, that's for sure.

When I was making up the events in Dib's nightmare, I wanted to put GIR in there, but at first I had no idea what he was going to look like. I was sure there was going to be a nightmare version of Zim, but I didn't know what to do to make GIR look scary. Then I remembered how Jhonen wanted him covered in blood in one episode, so I decided to put him like that. Anyway, here's chapter 10 which is from Dibs point of view. I think I overdid one of his desires, though. Also, this is the first chapter of the part 2 I was talking about. It takes place almost 10 years later.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

**(Almost 10 years later)**

Ch. 10 Birthday

Life, Dib realized, was like a domino effect. A very complex domino effect, but a domino effect, nonetheless.

It all started with his memory as a baby. If he didn't have that vague memory of aliens testing on him, then he would have never gotten into the paranormal.

If he hadn't gotten into the paranormal, then he would have been just as ignorant as everyone else. He would have never realized Zim was not human.

If he hadn't realized Zim was an alien, he wouldn't have tried to stop him, wouldn't have tried to get proof of his alienness.

If Dib hadn't tried to stop Zim and get proof that he was an alien, then Zim would have conquered Earth already, and wouldn't have had to resort to changing himself, changing GIR (as to why he did that, Dib still wasn't sure).

If Zim hadn't made the personality upgrades on himself and GIR(which made him smarter and GIR obedient), then GIR would have never caught Dib sneaking into Zim's base.

If GIR didn't catch Dib sneaking into Zim's base, then the Irken would have never sent Dib into space.

If Zim hadn't sent Dib into space, then the Resisty would have never found him.

And if the Resisty hadn't found him, then he wouldn't be spending his 21st birthday in one of the last few Vortian ships in existence, which was currently drifting lazily through space.

_Of course_, he realized, _If Zim hadn't came, I probably would never have been in this position likewise._

_Zim._ The very thought of the Irken's name made him shudder in fear and anger, remembering the impact he had on his life.

He was afraid because he knew that Zim was no longer a pushover. _No_. That was ten years ago. Now, he was one of the most intelligent in his race(which is saying a lot considering the average Irken IQ is much higher than the average human IQ) and almost impossible to stop. He was scared, knowing that his old enemy would not go easy on him. He was afraid to die, afraid to be bested by the very being he tried to best so long ago.

But he was also angry. No, not just angry. He was _pissed. _Why wouldn't he be? All through elementary school he was humiliated, ridiculed for his beliefs. But what was worse was the very day Zim came.

After Zim came, he tried his hardest to prove that the newcomer was inhuman. But all he got was more ridicule. Some even made snide comments about his head, saying that he was probably insane as a result of "that swollen head".

But the ridicule wasn't enough. No, Zim had to become smarter. Zim _had_ to force Dib from his own home planet, then hand it over to his race of cruel, heartless, buglike aliens as an addition to their vast empire.

Every year on his birthday, Dib thought about his deepest wishes and desires. Though it became pointless after he was sent to space, he still managed to do it every year. Even as a kid, the things he wanted most were rather important. A more loving family, a much better birthday, a friend…. But ever since he was shoved in a pod and blasted into space, the main focus of his desires was so hard to do, yet so simple it could be described in only one word.

Revenge.

Well, that wasn't _exactly_ true. Yes, he was still intent on getting back at Zim for putting him through hell. But there was another, strong drive, one that he was kind of embarrassed about, even though it was normal. It started when he was about 15, and continued to get stronger and stronger as time passed without getting the very thing he thought about often, especially those few times he had seen a human female(never the same one).

It had come when his system was hit by testosterone, which now ran through his veins like crazy. It had burned inside him the few times he saw the only women he had ever seen since being launched into space. It had drove him crazy at times, and just like his original desire to get Zim for ruining his life, his desire was best described in only one word.

Sex.

Dib wanted it, wanted it so bad that he felt as if it were hardly a want, that it was more of a need. The more he thought of it, the more he wanted to find a woman, any woman, and get in a bed with her, _sleep _with her….

And yet Dib knew that he would probably never get a chance to do it. After all, he was a member of the Resisty. He was on the run from the largest empire in the universe, and well known for being a rebel. The very chance of meeting a girl who would actually accept him for who he was seemed extremely slim.

An interesting question popped into his head suddenly. Did his _father_ ever have to deal with this? Because it never seemed like it. His father was always too interested in science to actually get a wife. In fact, Dib and his sister were supposed to be _clones_ of him. Imperfect, but still._ Maybe he just ignored it, _he figured. Though how he managed to ignore such a strong desire was something Dib could not explain.

He sighed, pushing his thoughts aside, and got up to face the day.


	11. Plan

**Yep, I'm finally back. Also I have a fictionpress account. My username isexactly the same as the one on here if you want to read my original fics.**

**Haku1013: nope, but he does get a pretty important position in the end.**

**GirsWaffles22: I am personally more of a Zim fan. This is why the whole thing plays out in his favor.**

**shadowdib: yes, it does.**

**InvaderCakez: I want a delicious dream like that!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 11:**

* * *

><p>Ch. 11. Plan<p>

After Dib got up, he looked at himself in the mirror, thinking. In general, he didn't look any different from what he was used to, though obviously he had changed a lot over the past nine-and-a-half years.

Dib, like his father, was tall, just a little over 6 feet. He was also more built due to puberty. The baby fat in his face was gone now, making it more bony and angled. There were still spots on his face where acne had refused to leave. There was hair, too, in places he hadn't had it in his pre-pubescent stage. In addition to all that, his hair spike had grown and eventually turned into the lightning-bolt shape it had today.

What he wore everyday had also changed (though not a whole lot). He still wore a trenchcoat, though it had metal studs going down the arms. He wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and navy blue boots. Recently, he had also started wearing goggles, which he found helped as much as regular glasses. These were also navy blue in color, though with black rims.

All in all, things had changed.

After studying himself in the mirror, Dib sighed and headed to the main room, where the controls were. Not many people were there, though. Dib sighed and wondered for probably the thousandth time how they were going to pull off something this big. There wasn't even close to enough rebels, and the Irken Empire was simply too large. In fact, it had become very difficult to find a planet that didn't have Irkens swarming over it like flies.

How they were going to bring down an empire this large, Dib didn't know.

"Do they even have any weaknesses?" he wondered out loud.

"Yeah," answered Lard Nar. "At least one."

"Really?" asked Crystal. "What is it, then?"

Dib looked at Crystal, whose name fit her appearance perfectly. Crystal had joined because of some really bad run-ins with the Irkens. One of them was with Zim, no less, on a planet called Hobo 13.

"Their PAKs. They are fully dependent on them," the Vortian answered.

Suddenly, Dib remembered the one time he managed to get Zim's PAK. It had fallen off somehow, and Dib retrieved it so he could show it to the world. It seemed to have nearly killed Zim, but it was also affecting him, giving him Zim's personality.

"How long can they last without them?" he asked.

"10 minutes."

"So we just find a way to get their PAKs off," Dib concluded.

"It's not going to be easy," warned Yvarr, Lard Nar's younger brother.

There was silence for a few minutes as Dib tried to figure things out. Then he realized something. "Wait. Don't they have their Control Brains?"

"Yes," replied Lard Nar. "The Control Brains have the most authority, even more so than the Tallest. It's rare that a Tallest has more power than the Control Brains."

"Do you think that we can access every PAK through them?"

"You mean you want to get past the Control Brains' security somehow and shut down the Irken's PAKs?" asked Crystal.

"Technically, it's called hacking, but yes, that's what I was thinking."

Everyone stared at him.

"That's impossible," whispered Yvarr.

"No, it's not," Dib responded. "They're just big computers, right?"

"Good point," reasoned Crystal. "But how are we going to do it?"

"I know how to hack into stuff. Trust me, if this doesn't work, then I don't know what will." In fact Dib was secretly scared that it wouldn't work. But he tried to forget about it. He had to try, didn't he?

How hard could it possibly be?


	12. Hacking

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't have much time, so I'll get right to the reviews.**

**TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222: Yes you will. And btw, did you change your username? I could have sworn you used to be GirsWaffles22 or something...**

**Haku1013: Most of the answers are in the next two chapters. As for Yvarr, well, hes made up, obviously.**

**Shadowdib: yes, he is.**

**So, since I haven't updated in about a month, I will give you a double-update to make up for it.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 12.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 Hacking<p>

Dib was all but sweating bullets as he prepared himself for what he was going to do. He knew it would be almost impossible, although he acted as if it were simple. And of course, he was the one to do it.

"It was _your _idea, after all," Lard Nar pointed out. Of course, Dib could not argue with that. If he did, that would make all the others even _more _aware of how insane the idea was then they already were.

Which was why he was currently seated at the main computer of the Resisty, getting ready to hack into the system of the Irken Control Brains.

_Okay, it's now or never, _he told then he started the long, hard hacking process.

It literally took _days_. Getting past the security system was undoubtedly the hardest thing he had ever done. Sometimes the computer would freeze up as soon as he attempted, and other times he would be so close only to see the computer shut down for no apparent reason. At one point, a massive list of characters popped up. It was all in Irken, and since Dib didn't bother to learn it, he asked the computer to translate. After all, that was what it was for.

Another window popped up, this time with a list of numbers that had one letter each in front of them. He experimentally clicked on one of them. Immediately, another window popped up, and Dib asked the computer to translate.

**Name: Bob**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Drone (Table Head)**

**Age: 30 years**

**Height: 121.92 cm.**

_These must be the codes to their PAKs! _he realized. He ignored the bio below and scrolled down. At the very bottom was the word "Shutdown". He clicked it, and the widow disappeared, along with the code.

Dib got exited. He clicked on another one.

**Name: Lia**

**Gender: Female**

**Rank: Smeet (Second half)**

**Age: 19 years**

**Height: 104.14 cm.**

Shutdown.

The clicking became a routine. Dib stopped thinking about what it meant for the Irken race and just concentrated on doing it. As he continued, he realized that the letters stood for the rank. Especially when he found the only two with a letter T in front.

_Click._

**Name: Red**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Tallest**

**Age: 40 years**

**Height: 248.92 cm.**

Shutdown.

_Click._

**Name: Purple**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Tallest**

**Age: 39 years**

**Height: 248.92 cm.**

Shutdown.

He clicked on another one, then another.

**Name: Zork**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Drone ( Military)**

**Age: 25 years**

**Height: 142.24 cm.**

Shutdown.

_Click._

**Name: Eena**

**Gender: Female**

**Rank: Drone (Janitorial)**

**Age: 29 years**

**Height: 122.35 cm.**

Shutdown.

On the next click, his blood ran cold, yet boiled hot at the same time.

**Name: Zim**

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Invader **

**Age: 36 years**

**Height: 151.13 cm.**

For the first time, Dib hesitated as he debated silently. He wanted Zim dead, of that he was sure. And obviously, this was the easiest way to do it. But it wouldn't be as satisfying as actually getting revenge face-to-face.

Suddenly, the computer screen went black. Then, a voice, not the computer voice, spoke.

"You have gained unauthorized access to the Personal Aid Key codes," it said.

Then, the computer stopped working. Dib tried to fix it, but after about an hour he gave up.

"Aww, shit," he muttered.


	13. Tallest

**Here's chapter 13, from Zim's POV (since I think we had enough of Dib for now)**

* * *

><p>Ch. 13 Tallest<p>

It had been a few days since the Control Brains had been hacked. Quite a few Irkens had died. The whole ordeal, though, barely left a pinprick in the gargantuan population. Yet it had affected them still, for the Tallests were among the ones who had died.

Zim was secretly glad for two reasons. One was something he never mentioned, and that was his grudge against the Tallests as a result of what they did about a year ago. He usually tried to forget about it, and even in the presence of the Tallests themselves, it worked.

The second was more understandable to all the other Irkens, and that was because of the very concept of being Tallest. Even as tiny smeets people dreamed of one day becoming Tallest, of one day receiving the power and glory that came with it, of the very idea of being treated like a god. Obviously, Zim could not resist, especially now that being Tallest meant being ruler of the whole universe and not just Irk itself.

There was only one person standing in the way.

And it was at this moment, when Zim was concentrating on his latest science experiment, that this person decided to pay him a little visit.

"Give up yet?"

Zim didn't even bother turning around. "What do you want now, _Tak_?" he sneered.

"I was just wondering if you've decided to surrender so I can become Tallest," she replied smoothly.

"I'd sooner die," he growled. "Besides, I could ask you the same thing. And so I will."

"Before you ask, the answer is no."

"I figured."

Neither mentioned the idea of compromise. It was obvious that both wanted to be Tallest. Still, the idea wasn't even considered. Both Zim and Tak had come to an unspoken agreement, and that was that they didn't want to share.

"I highly doubt that the Control Brains would ever pick _you._ I don't even understand why they even allowed you back here," Tak continued.

"I would say I proved myself rather well, and that's why."

"Oh, really? That's why they conveniently forgot that you were ever a defect? That's why they ignored the fact that you nearly destroyed this planet?"

Zim just about lost it then. He turned around, glaring harshly. "You better not," he threatened.

"Why not? I wasn't the one who was sent on a fake mission because the Tallests wanted to get rid of me. I wasn't the one who the Tallests _lied_ to," she told him, emphasizing each word to the point where it was obvious she was trying to get him mad. Zim knew Tak was attempting to get him in trouble, undoubtedly to the point where it would automatically take him out of the running for Tallest. It took all of his self control to not do anything that would get her what she wanted.

"Do you even know what it's like?" he hissed lividly, dangerously. "No, of course you don't. You don't understand what it's like to be looked down upon by everyone, to be considered a_ joke_, a defect.

"I was always determined to prove my self, to show the Tallests that I-" but at that moment, a wave of intense pain crashed onto him, smothered him. It felt as if every cell in his body was being ripped apart slowly, and within seconds, he was on the floor screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>So, anyone know what compromise is? Hint: there's only one example of it that we know of.<strong>


	14. Home

Okay, I have one thing to say...

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY!

**You guys must hate me now for not updating in almost three months. It's no wonder I'm not getting as many reviews as I did before...**

**As a make-up for being so idiotically lazy, I will do whatever it takes to finish the story by this time next week. If I don't, go ahead and spam my inbox with death threats. **

**As a Christmas present, I am thinking of doing pictures of Dib, Gaz, and Zim as of Part 2. When I finish them, I will give you the link.**

**And finally, time for reviews!**

**Haku1013: Thanks!**

**Invader Cakez: As I said to Haku 1013, thanks!**

**Shadowdib: Exactly. It's basically my explanation of how Red and Purple ended up Tallest together. But it's not going to happen in this case. Neither want to share their power.**

**And now, after waiting for almost THREE MONTHS, here's chapter 14. Hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

><p>Ch 14 Home<p>

Whatever the Irken Control Brains did to the Resisty's computer, they definitely screwed it up majorly. Even after three months, it still had trouble starting up, and it lagged horribly.

One day, when Dib was working on fixing it, the computer alerted them that there was a planet ahead (thankfully that was still working). Dib looked up- and almost cried.

The little blue and green planet, which was growing bigger by the second, rotated slowly, as if nothing ever happened to it.

"Interesting," commented Lard Nar.

"That's my home planet," Dib said softly.

"Really?" the Vortian asked, and Dib nodded slowly. "Pity," he sighed in response. "It's Irken territory now."

Dib clenched his fists as the anger started bubbling up inside him. He didn't need to be reminded of that.

"I gotta go down there," he growled. "Do something…"

"You want to get caught?"

"It doesn't matter," Dib replied, determined. "It shouldn't matter. In fact, we should be doing something helpful, not running away and hiding like cowards. After all, our purpose is to bring down the Irken Empire, unless I am very much mistaken."

"How are we going to do that?" someone called out.

"I'm not sure," Dib admitted. But we gotta do something. We can't just sit there and let the Irkens win."

In the end, Dib managed to convince everyone else to go down to Earth. They managed to get past the security easily, much to everyone's surprise. Soon enough, they landed on the surface.

Dib looked around. It was currently nighttime. The buildings he saw looked almost exactly like Zim's base had, only stranger. They came in greens, pinks, and even oranges. Many had Irken writing inscribed on them, and just about all of them were adorned with the Irken symbol. Just seeing it all made Dib enraged.

The only being in sight (besides the Resisty members) was a woman carrying a baby, hurrying through the dark. She stopped suddenly, looking at them. Then she asked, "What are you guys doing here?

The others looked panicked, but Dib stepped forward and said, "I suggested we come here." He didn't know why he said that. The woman looked familiar, somehow. Yet he couldn't figure out where she remembered her from. She didn't give her much time to speculate, though, because right then she asked him, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Dib thought for a moment, and then nodded. Then he turned to the others and said, "You guys go. Take the ship too, in case you need to escape. Go….destroy some… stuff."

Everyone else nodded and headed for the ship. After they did, Dib turned to the woman.

She wasn't exactly the most attractive person, but she was pretty enough that his hormones started acting up. _Concentrate, _he told himself. Then he asked, "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, but you probably don't remember," she admitted.

"Yet you remember me."

"Of course I do. You're Dib- the paranormal guy, the outcast, and the only one who knew the truth about Zim."

"Being right isn't always a good thing," Dib told her. Then something clicked in his head. "Wait- you were in my class?"

The woman nodded, and Dib finally realized who she was.

"Zita?" he asked.

"You remembered," she said.

"Why do you want to talk to me? If you really think I'm crazy, then…." Dib trailed off into silence.

"That was before all your claims came out, slapped us in the face, and screamed reality," Zita replied. "Besides, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about. I'm sorry- no, scratch that, _we're_ sorry. We're all sorry for putting you through hell and calling you crazy even though you were telling the truth. We should have believed you. In fact, now that I think about it, there was actually a part of me that somewhat believed you. But the reason I didn't say anything was because I was too busy convincing myself that the others were right. The idea scared me so much that I preferred to think that it wasn't real. But I shouldn't have done that. I mean, maybe if someone had believed you, then..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe this would have never happened."

Dib was silent for a while. Finally, he said, "Well, thanks… I guess. But as I said, being right isn't always a good thing."

"And neither is associating with rebels," said a scary female voice.

Dib turned around. There stood several Riken soldiers, armed with laser guns. Among them was another woman, not very far into adulthood, and just about as tall and thin as he was.

But that wasn't what scared him.

It was all too familiar: the dark purple hair, the way she dressed, and the seemingly permanent squint she wore, to the point where you couldn't see her eyes. Now that he thought of it, she looked like a nineteen-year-old….

"Gaz?"


	15. Encounter

**Yep, I'm back with a new chapter! Unfortunately, theres only three left to post.**

**So, hopefully you like this chapter, cause I didn't, In my opinion. it didn't go well.**

**Anyway, heres chapter 15:**

* * *

><p>Ch 15 Encounter<p>

Gaz grinned as the Irkens took Zita away. Strangely, they didn't go for Dib. Not yet, at least.

"Hello, Dib," she sneered. "I see you've changed quite a bit."

She had as well. She still wore a black dress, but now it had a red stripe at the hem. Her hair was longer, waist-length in fact, and she wore it in a ponytail. Her skull necklace was replaced by skull earrings, and she wore black and white stockings now. Not to mention all the physical changes she had gone through while he was gone.

"Why? He asked. "Why are you... with them?"

"You know why," she replied coldly.

Dib thought for a moment, and soon realized she was right.

"But- I thought you were on my side!" Dib protested.

"You don't understand, do you?" she asked dangerously. "I've never been on your side. I've never been okay with you and your saving the world crap. Not when just about everything about this place is worthless. It has always made me sick. Trust me, you don't know how relieved I was when this place was taken over and the Irkens offered me a place as one of their soldiers. It was the best day of my life, then." She paused, probably remembering that day.

"But don't you care about the others?" he asked. "About Dad? About me?"

"No," was her only reply.

Dib was shocked. Betrayed by his own sister… Sure, she was always a bit scary, but he'd never imagined she'd join with _them._ And now that it did happen, he just didn't know what to say.

"The Tallest would be pleased when he sees you," Gaz commented. "He wanted you alive, not that you'd stay that way much longer. It's been his goal to take you down since Day One."

Dib didn't pay attention to the last two sentences. "There's another one?" he asked. "Who is he?"

"You already know. But," she added, "If you don't, well, then , I guess it will be a surprise."Then, she turned to the Irkens.

"Go ahead," she told them. "Take him."

The Irkens grabbed him immediately and dragged him, to where he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Gaz watched as they dragged Dib away. Then, she headed to the nearest building and contacted the Tallest.<p>

"We've caught him," she said.

"Caught who?"He asked.

"My 'brother,'" she replied.

"Oh, really now?"

Gaz nodded. "He was just foolish enough to come here. It was a piece of cake finding him after our radar spotted the Resisty's ship. The unfortunate part is that they escaped."

The Tallest was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "But Dib was captured?"

"You always said that he was a valuable member of the Resisty and that if he was caught, the others would be a piece of cake to take down. Though I always thought that you insisted on capturing him because of your desire to show off a little before he died.

"What do you mean, show off?" The Tallest looked offended.

She shrugged. "You're proud of being the most powerful being in the known universe. You want to rub it in his face and tell him that you won. Anyone who has known you long enough would know that."

When he finally spoke again, it was to change the subject. "Did the soldiers who found him- did they leave with him yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Then tell them that when they leave, to go straight to Irk. I want Dib to be executed immediately, and I want everyone to witness it."

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you haven't figured it out yet, Zim is Tallest. Dib will find out in the next chapter.<strong>


	16. Surprise

**I'm back! Two more chapters left...**

**ngrey651: Well, that's not quite what I was referring to... but I could add a suprising twist to the last chapter, make it so there's a sequel.**

**Epic Mickeygirl: Thanks!**

**Shadowdib: me too, thats why I wrote it that way...**

**Anyway, heres chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>Ch 16 Surprise<p>

_He was heading to class, just as usual. Once he got there, the door was closed, unsurprisingly. When he opened it, everyone stared at him. But it was strange, because the way they stared at him made them seem as if they were _afraid _of him. Deathly afraid, in fact._

_A closer look made him realize that they weren't looking directly at him. Rather, they were looking at something behind him. He turned around…_

_He was strapped to a stone table, and a giant blade swung over head, wickedly sharp and getting closer every second. It was like one of those old scary movies, except he was the victim. He struggled to escape, but of course it was no use._

_Just then, he noticed a figure in the corner. It was all clad in black, and even its face was covered with a hood. Then, it removed its hood…_

_It was night, and he was running. Running through the city, past people and buildings and cars. He didn't bother to look behind him, continuing to run, faster and faster, escaping the very being that was chasing him._

_Finally, he headed into an alleyway and stopped, breathing heavily. Then he saw the immense shadow of his attacker, about nine to ten feet in length. But what scared him the most was that, judging by the shape of the shadow, the person behind him was not human._

_He turned around to see who- or rather what- it was…_

Dib woke up in a cold sweat. He looked out the window of his cell to see a planet a bright shade of orange, with what appeared to be rings around it. Dark green streaks covered some of the orange, and there were other splotches of the same color that didn't seem to move at all, unlike the streaks.

Dib shuddered. So this was Irk. He had been told what it looked like, even seen a few pictures of it, but he'd never seen it for himself. And now he was headed there, headed there to die- al because he insisted on seeing his home planet again. If only he had taken Lard Nar's advice and just stayed away…

His mind went to the dreams he had. He never really believed in the idea that dreams actually meant something. After all, they were a product of your subconscious imagination, weren't they? But these dreams were different. Dib felt as if there was something about them that was trying to _warn _him. It had to do with the mysterious figure that had been recurring in all three, of that he was sure. The question was, who was his subconscious trying to warn him about? In all three dreams, when he was about to find out who it was, the dream ended abruptly.

He was soon taken out of his thoughts-and his cell- by two of the Irkens who had come on the ship as well. He struggled and tried to escape, but it was obviously no use. He was dragged out of the ship, where he really got to see the home planet of the race he had been up against for so long.

The ground beneath him was, of course, the same bright orange color he had seen when he saw the planet from space. The sky was a pale pink color, and the sun was closer than he was used to, causing it to be extremely and unbearably hot. He would have taken off his trenchcoat, which was only making him hotter (especially because it was black), but since his hands were handcuffed behind his back, he couldn't.

There was also the buildings, which looked only slightly different from the buildings he had seen on other planets that were taken over. And there was_ them_.

There were hundreds of them, thousands of them. Dib would have even went so far as to say a million. They varied in size, from about average adult height to no bigger than a toddler. Their green skin seemed to almost glow in the light of their sun. Their buglike eyes, which seemed to come in every color imaginable, stared at him, watching his every stumble, his every twitch, his every breath…

It disturbed Dib greatly.

It took them a while to get through the crowd, but eventually they made it. Soon enough Dib saw the new Tallest, who grinned arrogantly. He looked so familiar… Dib tried to remember why. As he was forced down on his knees, the Tallest spoke.

"So," he sneered, "this is how it all ends. Pathetic, Dib, pathetic. I was expecting you to do better. That was just too easy."

Then it all clicked in his mind. The arrogant smirk, the voice, the way he looked at Dib, the way he held himself, as if he, above all people, was the greatest, the best…. Dib gulped before he finally spoke.

"Zim?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, does anyone know how Dib's dreams from earlier have to do with<strong> **what just happened?**


	17. Execution

**Holy hell... It's been over a year. My lovely reveiwers must hate me now...**

**I'M SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY YYYYYYYY!**

**Especially because last time, I promised you two chapters. But this is actually the last chapter. Yep, the end of The End. **

**I was thinking, though, of writing another story that takes place about 400 years in the future. None of the original Zim characters will be there, though... or at least, I don't think so. I haven't really written it yet. But if I do, it's going to be a bit 1984ish... I haven't actually read 1984, but I have a general idea of what it's about, so that's why I can say it's like that...**

**Mainly the idea came from a complaint about how it's going to end. If you need a refresher of the story, then here it is: Dib was taken to Irk in the last chapter, where he found out that Zim became Tallest. So things are about to go downhill from there...**

**Anyway, just a little side note before I let you guys continue: For those of you who care, I suggest you listen to "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. It seems to go well with this chapter, maybe even the whole fic... or at least I think so.**

**Well, here's the long-overdue ending you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>Ch 17 Execution<p>

The Tallest's smirk grew only larger. "How very fitting, that I get to see you to your death, with me as supreme ruler of the universe while you are nothing more than a criminal."

Dib didn't answer, suddenly seeing red. This _monster _had ruined his life, had tried to murder him several times in cold blood, and was now openly mocking him, taunting him as he was led to his death like a cow to the slaughterhouse.

He was not going to stand this. This was the last straw.

He registered pain in his wrists, and only then did he realize that he was screaming at the Tallest, cussing him out, and that the guards that held him captive were all that stopped him from attacking him. And even after realizing this, he didn't bother to stop, because it just felt so good.

Zim chuckled. "Well, someone's quite feisty, aren't we?"

"Fuck you, Zim," he growled, knowing it would be useless, but not caring, just needing to get it all out of his system.

He snickered evilly.

"The Resisty are still out there," Dib told him, trying anything he could think of to wipe that conceited smirk off his face. "I'm just a single member. Just because you caught me, doesn't mean you've won."

It worked. His gloating laugh quickly turned into a furious snarl.

"You and what army?" he growled. "There is no way I'm going to be stopped, not when I have the entire universe in my iron fist!"

"There has to be a way," Dib replied tersely, trying to hide the fear that was beginning to replace the hot anger that had gripped him before. "You'll be stopped, even if it's the last thing the Resisty does."

"Brave words won't help you now. There's nothing stopping me from killing you." Zim put on his haughty smirk once again. "You're forgetting that I'm not just anyone anymore. No, now I'm the supreme ruler of the universe. No one is higher than I am."

"Except God," Dib muttered. Zim really needed to get off his high horse. And if this was going to be the last thing Dib did, then he would do anything to try to make Zim feel the same way he had: miserable, hopeless, and afraid.

Maybe even so much that he'd commit suicide.

But of course that wasn't working.

"Do you really believe in fairytales?" the Tallest sneered.

"Better that then bow down to _you, _of all people," Dib spat back.

He only shook his head. "After all these years, and the fact that I'm the superior one _still _hasn't penetrated through your abnormally large, thick skull?"

Dib ignored the comment. "I don't _care _if you are. I'm still not going to become just another spineless servant of yours," he retorted bitterly.

Zim only smirked in response, as if giddy about what he said. "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to get rid of you for good, just like I originally intended."

A shudder ran through his spine. For a second, a mere second, he considered giving in. Or, at least, pretending to give in, then finding a way to escape, then get his revenge.

But no. There was no way he was going to do _that._ No way he'd submit to the Devil himself.

The familiar mix of fear and hatred was back inside him now. "Fine," he replied, although he was still half afraid of what it meant, and yet still unwilling to give up. If he was going to end up a martyr…

"Then so be it."

The Tallest's face portrayed no emotion at this point. He only nodded at the guards, saying, "Kill him."

Fear overtook him. This was it? No time to change his mind?

_But you don't need time to change your mind, _Dib reminded himself. And he didn't. Because, even after all these years, he wasn't about to sacrifice his pride as well as become a traitor.

Besides, what did he have to lose? At least he'd go down a hero.

The last thing he felt was the muzzle of a gun as it was pressed into his neck.

Tallest Zim went over to the lifeless body of his former enemy, then nudged it with the toe of his boot. Then he looked out at the crowd of witnesses to this gruesome event.

"Let this be a reminder," he said, "Of what happens to those who oppose me."

A mere couple of weeks later, the Resisty was completely obliterated. The members either surrendered or , like Dib, played martyr and were killed. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was the satisfying victory.

He looked out at the setting sun, remembering what he did to gain this position. It was worth it, especially knowing he deserved this position. No one would rule better.

Miyuki was too nice. Spork was a fool. And the previous Tallests, Red and Purple, were frustratingly oblivious to what being supreme ruler meant.

But he was a perfect choice. He was born to rule. He had power, and knew exactly how to use it.

They told Zim he was a defect, and he responded by becoming better, then showing them just how wrong he was. Then, he waited patiently for years, biding his time until the perfect time arose. And it did, when Dib tried hacking into the Control Brains, killing the Tallests but not him. He strode forward to become the new Tallest, and in just a couple of months his greatest rival was dead, along with several of his accomplices.

Now, Zim was supreme ruler of the universe, rather than some lowly defect.

_And to think,_ he thought, amused, _that it all started with the truth._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I post another story that happens long after this? In this case, it will be full of OC's, though the original characters from IZ will be mentioned, and their history will most likely play a part in the events of this story... Hopefully I can write it (no guarantees, though) but I'd like your opinion.<strong>


End file.
